The Pilot
"The Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of ''Nic and Nick's Funniest Home Videos''. It was posted May 8, 2016. Overview (Insert overview here) Characters * Nic Jankowski * Nick Cooper * Jeff (mentioned) * The Prince * The Carney * Panda * Officer Jstfstevenson * Buster * Annarose * Justin Bieber (mentioned) * Mama Cooper (mentioned) * Mr. Y Skits * The Prince and the Carney * Panda Attack * Nick's Backstory Synopsis Nic Jankowski, an ordinary boy of fourteen, begins his own Funniest Home Videos show but is quickly hindered when his cohost, Nick Cooper, proves to be a less than ideal candidate. Threats of being caged and even being beaten with a remote are no deterrent for the eccentric Cooper whose constant comedic outbursts send Jankowski into a state of near rage quit. Even as Jankowski sends Cooper to the asylum, he manages to break out, destroying the studio's security system in the process. Jankowski shows the audience the first video, which shows the audience a mentally disabled prince and his rather odd tutor, the Carney. The Prince tries to use a chalice as a crown but when the Carney calls him a "wild one", havoc ensues. As Cooper's interruptions continue, Jankowski muses that at least he didn't live in the castle with that prince. The tech man, Jeff, shows the next video where Jankowski cuddles with a small panda, only to be attacked by it. At the studio, Jankowski sends Cooper to the corner to think about his life, which gives him the idea to show the audience the interrogation of Nick Cooper when he was arrested days prior. In the interrogation, Officer Jstfstevenson (pronounced JIST-IF-STEVE-EHN-SAHN), whose name because cause for ridiculous parody, tries to get information about Cooper's motivation for robbing a bug store and asking for milk but, owing to Cooper's sporadic nature, the conversation turns to Nick's backstory and he confesses that his mother always hated him and that he ate a stapler in kindergarten. Jstfstevenson eventually gives up and says they will pursue the matter further in court. Jankowski then announces their very special guest star, Justin Bieber, when his younger sister, Annarose, hijacks the show. She goes on and on about her love of unicorns and chicken and even tussles with Cooper. Cooper sees Justin Bieber in the distance and he and Annarose rush off, fangirling. Jankowski, who was tackled upon Annarose's arrival, is too hurt to get to the camera and so Cooper returns briefly to sign off. After the credits roll, we hear the voice of a mysterious man who speaks of a chosen one. Credits * Directed by ** Nic Jankowski ** Nick Cooper * Starring ** Nic Jankowski ** Nick Cooper * Guest-Starring ** Annarose Jankowski ** Buster * With the Voice Talents of ** Nick Cooper ** Nic Jankowski Observed Notes Series Continuity * None, as it is the first episode. Trivia * The Prince and the Carney were confirmed, by the creators, to be actual characters in the series; not just Nic Jankowski and Nick Cooper in costumes. * The Asylum is right across the street from their studio. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes